


Home

by minhyukkus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idols, M/M, and now we're here, hoseok feeling insecure, hyunwoo being soft, idk i just wanted some showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukkus/pseuds/minhyukkus
Summary: in which hoseok needs some reassurance and hyunwoo isn't good with words





	Home

It’s just one of those nights of tiredness and sadness and a little bit of annoyance. Hyunwoo looks up from the television as Hoseok walks into the common area. His eyes are closed and he just curls into Hyunwoo’s arms without a word. Hyunwoo isn’t sure quite when he started, the quiet late night talks. It seems natural, as the two elders, to come together.

“They’re finally asleep,” Hoseok whispers quietly against Hyunwoo’s chest. “Kihyun has an alarm set for two hours before we need to be up though.” He scoots in closer, legs brought up as he tries to be as closer to the elder as possible.

Hyunwoo laughs and Hoseok’s body moves with him. “I’m not surprised.” Hoseok is big, but Hyunwoo is bigger and it makes him feel protected when Hoseok feels smaller. Which is often. Hyunwoo tugs him in closer, his warmth a passing thrill for the younger.

Hoseok is quiet, eyes still shut and Hyunwoo returns to watching his show. Except, Hoseok isn’t asleep and Hyunwoo knows him well enough to know when Hoseok is faking. Like right now when his breaths are far too even and his eyes flutter too much 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asks, voice low and husky. Hyunwoo lets his fingers rub soothingly against Hoseok’s shoulders, lets him know that the younger can breathe.

Hoseok’s voice catches in his throat. He shakes his head no, afraid that speaking will only make it harder for him. So he curls in deeper until he can feel all bits of Hyunwoo against his flesh. It feels nice like this, like Hyunwoo can make a lot of his pain go away. Hoseok lets the quiet go a little further before Hyunwoo’s warmth pulls the word from his mouth.

“Do you think I was the right choice?” 

Hyunwoo blinks. “For what?”

Hoseok shrugs, his eyes open now. “For the group, I mean. Do you think I was the righ--”

Hyunwoo stops him with a tug and then Hoseok is facing the bigger man in his lap. “What are you even saying, Hoseokie?” That makes Hoseok want to shrink even more, the pet name.

“I just...” he says, picking at the hem of Hyunwoo’s shirt. “Sometimes I feel a little... out of place.”

Hyunwoo’s hands are tender against the bits of his exposed hipbone. “You belong here, you know,” Hyunwoo says quietly, his thumb comforting the heat the rises on Hoseok’s skin. “With me. With us.”

Hoseok flushes as he sighs. “I don’t know that though, Hyunwoo. It doesn’t feel like it sometimes.”

Hyunwoo is a bit loss for words. When he meets Hoseok for the very first time, Hyunwoo is rendered speechless by his beauty alone. Hoseok is more than that though. Hyunwoo finds this out quickly when Hoseok is one of the first to get his own studio with the company. Hyunwoo barely sees him then.

But now, now, Hoseok is sitting perched in his lap, small and worried and Hyunwoo is sure there isn’t a word he can say to calm him down. So he uses his mouth another way. He presses his lips as soft as he can to Hoseok’s and waits. Until the other finally kisses back, sinking into his embrace, legs shifting a little wider as he comes in closer.

“The kids might walk in,” Hoseok breathes.

“Nothing they haven’t seen before,” Hyunwoo counters and Hoseok can feel the upward curve of his lips against his own.

Hoseok isn’t positive when this started either. This meaning the little makeouts and messy handjobs. And the one time Hyunwoo fucked him in his bed. Mostly, mostly it’s just when they’re stressed and need a helping hand. Or mouth. But sometimes Hoseok finds himself yearning for Hyunwoo a bit more. He tangles his hands in Hyunwoo’s hair, tugging him as close as possible before sliding his tongue between parted lips.

“This is a bad idea,” Hoseok says, lips curved downward. His hands fall into the space between Hyunwoo and himself, his warm hand palming Hyunwoo’s clothed cock. When it twitches beneath him, Hoseok feels a little bit proud.

Hyunwoo’s answer is to yank Hoseok forward by his chin. Hyunwoo’s thumb and forefinger are strong in their grip and Hoseok follows along easily. The younger whimpers when Hyunwoo’s free hand digs its nails into his waist. His mouth falls open in a silent moan and Hoseok rolls his hips against Hyunwoo’s to find a release.

“What do you need, Hoseok?” Hyunwoo coos and Hoseok feels absolutely tiny in his arms. Small and protected and he nearly keels over when Hyunwoo presses a kiss to the side of his lips. Hoseok can’t help it. He shifts, pointedly, in Hyunwoo’s lap. The elder chuckles. “You gotta tell me what you want, Hoseokie. I can’t help you otherwise.”

“Hyunwoo, you’re so big,” He says suddenly, eyes wide and innocent. “You could--I mean, if you really wanted to, you really could--” Hoseok bring Hyunwoo’s hand to his crotch and groans.

Hyunwoo sits back against the sofa, eyes taking in the pitiful state of Hoseok, the way his body rolls against his own, tight and needy. “You gotta tell me, baby.” And Hoseok nearly loses all his senses at the pet name.

Hoseok sighs when Hyunwoo finally, finally grips him over the loose sweats. He whispers something, a compliment and Hoseok flushes even though he can barely hear. Hyunwoo’s compliments are so often offhanded and soft, something that’s simply known. Like when Hyunwoo calls him pretty or sweet.

Hyunwoo pushes down Hoseok’s sweats, rough hands softly gripping the younger’s cock. Hoseok whines into the air, breath hot against Hyunwoo’s sweaty skin. Hoseok rolls his hips down against Hyunwoo’s, firm in his position. And then Hyunwoo is kissing him, soft and gentle and everything Hoseok ever needs.

“I wanna be good for you,” whimpers Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s hand grips his cock just a little tighter.

Hyunwoo kisses him on the lips, his tongue already wedged between open lips. Not that Hoseok minds. “You’re always good for me.”

“I wanna be really good,” Hoseok whispers, fingers clutching into the fabric of Hyunwoo’s shirt. “I wanna make you feel good.”

Hyunwoo laughs, fishing for the lube between the sofa cushions. “You wanna ride me, you mean.”

Hoseok flushes. “Yeah.”

Hyunwoo’s fingers are warm and thick when he slides them in to help Hoseok open up more. He leans in and Hoseok thinks to kiss him again, but Hyunwoo tucks his chin in and presses open mouth kisses to Hoseok’s neck, not caring if there are light marks. It’s the makeup artists' jobs to cover them anyway.

“That’s enough!” Hoseok hisses. He palms Hyunwoo’s erection through his shorts before tugging at them to pull them off. Hyunwoo helps to push them down so Hoseok can slide the condom over his cock and then pushes into Hoseok. “I wanna come,” Hoseok breathes before pulling Hyunwoo against his lips.

“I know,” Hyunwoo answers, shifting slightly so he can fuck his hips against Hoseok’s. The younger feels the coil in his stomach tighten and his fingers curl into the fabric of Hyunwoo’s shorts. And for his part, Hyunwoo does everything he can to pour his love and affection into every thrust until Hoseok finally comes all over his own shirt.

“Should have taken off your shirt,” Hyunwoo contemplates with a chuckle. “You would look amazing to come all over your tummy, wouldn't you?”

Hoseok laughs breathless before curling against Hyunwoo and nosing his way up for a kiss. And of course, Hyunwoo obliges and kisses him long and soft until Hoseok is breathless above him.

“Can I finish you off?” Hoseok asks quietly. “I want your come on my face.” Hyunwoo’s breath catches in his throat and it’s only another moment before Hoseok's shoved to the floor with Hyunwoo’s red cock tapping his lips. Hoseok pries off the condom before giving Hyunwoo a few strokes. He looks up at Hyunwoo with bits of admiration and love before he licks a long slow stripe along the underside of Hyunwoo’s cock.

Hoseok is good at this. The having a mouth full of cock and taking in all of Hyunwoo. Hoseok hums in appreciation of a stretched mouth and sucks down as much of Hyunwoo as he can. Hyunwoo fists one hand in Hoseok’s hair, knuckles turning white.

The leader lets his head hit the back of the sofa before coming all over Hoseok’s face with a soft, whispered shout. Hoseok waits a moment, let's the come settle all around his mouth and face. With eyes trained on Hyunwoo, he licks off as much as he can before wiping the rest with his fingers. Hoseok scrambles to his feet and Hyunwoo pulls him in his arms again. There are no questions or words this time, just cuddling and Hyunwoo’s occasional joking stroke of Hoseok’s cock.

  
/

“Thanks,” Hoseok murmurs quietly when Hyunwoo pulls him off and cleans him up. “Thanks,” he repeats when Hyunwoo tucks Hoseok into bed with him curled up right beside him.

Hyunwoo laughs, rubbing a thumb against Hoseok’s swollen lips. Swollen from biting to hard to keep himself quiet. “Of course. I love you.” And Hoseok feels a little more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhyukkus)


End file.
